degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Augustariver/Honey (Rewritten)
Jenna : Alli! I can’t believe we leave in three days. Alli : I know. Time has passed by really fast. I’m going to miss Paris. Jenna : Me too. I have an idea on how to spend our last three days in paris. Alli : Mhm. Jenna : Lets go sightseeing in Paris. Alli : Maybe another time we’re here. Jenna : What? No Alli, this could be our only time here in our whole entire life. I want to spend the last three days having fun, not hanging on some guy who lives here that I love. Alli : Jenna.. This may be the last time I get to see Leo. Jenna : Alli, theres more to life than just boys. Alli : Can you just understand? Jenna : Understand what? Alli : Understand that I love Leo and I may never ever get to see him again. Jenna : You don’t love him. Alli : How do you know? Jenna : Love is when you feel that special connection inside your heart with someone else. Alli : I feel that with Leo. Jenna : Mhm. Listen, I’m going out for lunch with Connor. See you later. Alli : K. (Jenna leaves) Alli : (sighs and reads her phone) Oh my gosh, Adam! (Song intro) Drew : (stares at Adam) Why Little Bro? Why? Doctor : Gracie is doing fine. Drew : His name is Adam. Audra : Drew, don’t be rude. Drew : She called my little brother a girl. Audra : How was she suppose to know? Drew : (rolls eyes) Audra : Excuse my son, hes just upset about what happened. Adam is a Female to male transgender. Doctor : Its fine. Adam is doing fine. We will have to do surgerey though. Drew : Great. When will he be out of hospital? Doctor : Sorry. He’s in a coma and might be stuck in one for a while. Drew : Oh..Thanks. (Doctor leaves the room) Audra : At least he isn’t dead. Drew : Yeah. Listen Adam, You did a very stupid thing, but you’ll be back soon and we’ll get to hang out again. (kisses his head) (Next Plot) Zoe and Miles are making out. Maya glares at them while Tristan watches and tries to start a conversation. Tristan : Madame is so late. Maya : Yea. Cool. Tristan : Okay. Some body is jealous. Maya : Is it that obvious? Tristan : (nods his head) Maya : I can’t stand Zoe, or Ziles. Tristan : Thats your ship name for Zoe and Miles? (sarcastically) Good one, Matlin. Maya : Wow, thanks. Tristan : What are you going to do? Maya : I don’t know, but I want it to stop, like now. (Maya gets up) Tristan : Umm. Maya, sit down. Maya : Hey you two! Zoe : Oh Hello Princess Matlin, What do you want? Maya : Can you please quit it or like get a room? Zoe : Uh, why? Maya : Because, you two making out is distracting. Zoe : Kk, flat feet. Maya : (turns red) Why do you have hooker heels? Tristan : Okay. Maya, sit and calm down. Maya : (sits down next to Tristan) (Next plot) Alli : (sighs and calls Clare) Clare : Hello? Alli : Uh hi, Clare. Clare : Whats up? Alli : Jenna is mad at me. Clare : About what? Alli : For deciding to skip sightseeing with her to chill with Leo. Clare : I would too, if I were her. Alli : Why? Clare : Because, you’ve been spending the whole summer focues on that Leo dude, and haven’t really hung out with Jenna. Alli : (scoffs) Yes I have! More than Leo! Clare : Not really. Alli : She’s spent the whole summer hooked on Connor. Clare : Alli, theres more to life than boys. Alli : But I may never get to see him again. Clare : You may never get to go to Paris again,and I’m the one stuck here in the hospital! You should really go sightseeing with Jenna. Alli : Your right. How will Leo feel? Clare : Just say “Hey Leo, I want to hang out with my best friend and explore Paris. I love you so much but we can video chat at least”. Alli : Thanks, Clare Bear. Your the best. Clare : No problem Alli : (smiles) Clare : Drew just texted me and said that Adam is in the hospital. Alli : I know. Clare : I would vist him, but I’m stuck here. Alli : I’m sorry, honey. Clare : I’m so worried, I hope its not serious. Alli : Me too. (next plot) (At Camp) Drew : I’m back. Imogen : YAY! Dallas : How’s Adam? Imogen : Huh? Dallas : You didn’t know that Adam got into a car crash? Imogen : Oh. (tears up) Drew : Don’t worry. He’s doing fine and he is going into surgerey. Imogen : Yay! Drew : But, he may be stuck in a coma for a while. Imogen : Oh. Dallas : At least he didn’t die. Imogen : Yeah. (Next Plot) Maya : I hate Zoe, shes such a bitch. Tristan : Me too. But you know what always cheers me up? Maya : Me? Tristan : Yeah, but that isn’t the case. Lets go clothing hunting. Maya : Are you paying? Tristan : My parents say I can only use my own credit card Maya : Okay, then sorry, can’t. Tristan : Why not? Maya : This emergency card is only for emergencies, not for fancy dresses. Tristan : But this is a emergency!? Maya : How? Tristan : Your going to a fancy dinner and Miles and Zoe are going to be there. Maya : Okay, if you say so. Tristan : Yay! (Next Plot) Leo : Hey Alli, thank you for coming over. Alli : No problem. (they kiss) Alli : Um, can we talk? Leo : Sure. Alli : Listen, Leo, I love you. But, I want to spend my last days in Paris sightseeing with Jenna. Leo : So your friend is more important than I am? Alli : You both are important. But I may never get to see Paris again. Leo : You may never get to see me again. Alli : We can do long distance. Leo : But, I don’t want to do. Alli : Leo, I can’t spend my life hooked on boys. Leo : Alli, please don’t leave me. Alli : I’m not leaving you. We make long distance work. Leo : NO! Alli : (opens the door) Leo : (pushes her and slams the door) Alli : Leo! Calm down! Leo : Don’t leave me! Alli : I’m not leaving you! Leo : (grabs her rist) Alli : Your hurting me, let go of me! Leo : Say you’ll stay with me. Alli : No. Leo : (slaps her) Alli : Listen, Leo! I thought we could make long distance work but apparently we can’t! You just slapped, and pushed me. I can’t be in a toxic relationship. Leo : I’m so sorry. Please, we can make this work. Alli : (cries) Goodbye Leo. (leaves) (next plot) (At the doctor’s) Drew : Hello? Doctor : Hello Drew. Drew : Is he out of surgery? Doctor : Yes. But he’ll be in a coma for a long time. Drew : How long? Doctor : Not for a couple weeks, or even months. Drew : Will you let us know when he wakes up? Doctor : Yes. I will. Drew : Thank you, Doctor. (they hug) Doctor : Don’t worry. (Next Plot) Its basically like what happened. They both decide to go to dinner very dressed up to show up Zoë. When they arrive at dinner, Miles seems flattered by how Maya looks, which angers Zoë.Zoë then spills her drink on Maya's dress on purpose, angering everyone. Tristan then takes Maya into the bathroom to clean up. They come back and Miles informs them that he ended his relationship with Zoë because of how she treated Maya. Maya looks back at Zoë who looks very angry and in tears.The next day, everyone leaves Paris and Maya looks very tired. She kisses Madame on the cheek goodbye and gets on the bus. She complains about leaving at 4:00 a.m. and rests her head on Tristan's shoulder to go to sleep. Tristan then tells her to sleep with one eye open because Zoë is starring back at them crying. (next plot) Jenna : Hey Alli. Alli : (sniffs and wipes tears) Oh, Hi. Jenna : Are you okay? Alli : I.. I broke up with Leo. Jenna : You did. Alli (nods head) Jenna : I’m sorry I pressured you. Alli : I’m glad I did. He pushed and slapped me. Jenna : Omg, Alli. Alli : I let him go. Jenna : It was the right thing to do. Alli : It was. Jenna : Listen, tomorrow, we will go sightseeing. Alli : Yes! (They hug) Episode ends. Category:Blog posts